


You could be the one I'll always love

by Cinzia_NS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinzia_NS/pseuds/Cinzia_NS
Summary: Derek and Stiles, thirteen years old of difference and a gab that seems immense, until something happens.Then there is a succession of highs and lows, in a story of five parts that recounts ten years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Cinzia, an italian author, this is a translation of my story, published on EFP, an italian site. These are just the first two parts of the story, so the story is incomplete.  
> I'm sorry for the errors, but I transate this by myself, so it's not perfect.  
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> The title is a line of a song of Muse: Unintended.

The first time Derek sees him, Stiles is fifteen years old and he decided, without any remission, that he hates him deeply. Stiles is a person always in the move, a flurry of gestures and words that stun his brain. When Cora invites him at home to study, everything changes into a hell of song, videogames and idiots jokes perpetrated against him and Laura, who indulges them saying _“They are cute, Derek. Don’t be a killjoy.”_

However, he is a killjoy. He is twenty-eight years old and he does not endure the kids, so he tries to avoid him the Sundays when Cora calls her friends and throws a pool party.  He tries to ignore him the mornings when she warns him that they will have to give a lift to Stiles and he starts ranting, in the car, about something Derek considers extremely stupid, but why Cora is extremely excited.

Soon Laura informs him, with a tender voice, that those two have begun a project why they are throwing blood: Cora writes and Stiles draws, so days become nights and weekends at the swim-pool become long session in the annex of the house to sort every details of the Top Secret Project, as they called it.

Once Peter manages to get hold of a sketch and Derek can see with his eyes how talented both, Stiles with pencils and Cora with pens. He notes sketchy, on the edge of a drowning portraying Laura, the notes of the plot and dialogues that take the breath in his throat. In that drawing, Laura’s eyes are sad and just bright and in the phrases written in a light way Cora makes plain a suffering, he did not believe she could remember.

He decided to hate him more and more, because all of them have that pain and that kid is taking off by Cora’s heart in a way he always failed. He hates him for how he entered in the Hale’s world without respecting any speed limit, he hates him to have imposed his presence and his cheerfulness and he doesn’t want accept that.

He cannot really accept that whole-heartedness, all those smiles and the laughs breaks out suddenly. He cannot do it.

Suddenly he begins to treat him as if Stiles did not exist and, though he had never been kind as Lara or sympathetic as Peter, that coldness and sudden distance that deprives him even antipathy hurts Stiles a bit, because Derek was the cool older brother of her best friend, the one to impress and receive a compliment. Evidently, Stiles failed something, he thinks. Evidently, he was not enough.

 

 

The second time that Derek looks him carefully, Stiles is sixteen years old and he and Cora keep going stay friends, they stopped to talk about Top Secret Project and Stiles shows up much less at Hale House. For this, Derek is grateful for the existence of Lydia Martin and her lake House, also he is grateful to the lacrosse team and the daily workouts that commit those kids almost every day. Perhaps, he is less grateful to Jordan Parrish and Breaden Jackson, to open the Moon Side, that his sister attend worship with her friends. Sometimes, at the insistence of Laura, who believes to be too old for that place, Derek decides to get a drink, to control those kids.

He is with Boyd when he discovers that his sister has an affair with Isaac, the waiter of the place; and he is always there that he discovers the Stiles’s bisexuality, for the case.

He is going home, after seeing that Breaden refused to serve a beer to the scums of McCall and Whittemore, when he sees Stiles and Jordan kissing in the alley in the back.

That stuns him a moment, he is sixteen years old and Jordan twenty-four, he is a kid while Jordan is a man, one of those who could hurts him; and despite he hates him he doesn’t want to see him feel bad, like his mother.

«Stilinski» he calls him growling his name, Stiles jumps and the silent panic winds in his wide eyes, Derek understands. «Get in the car.»

Stiles mumbles some excuse to the boy who snorts annoyed, then he runs in the car with his head down. Derek is sure that his heart is going to get out of the rib cage, at this time.

In a first time, when Derek starts to drive they are in silence, then that mass of repressed anxiety and disconnected phrases of Stiles begin to come out annoyed Derek. However, he notes the fear hidden behind his acute words.

«I can explain you, really.»

Derek doesn’t understand what he wants to explain, he thinks there is very little to explain; his lips were glued to those Jordan and Jordan’s hands were in reconnaissance on his butt.

However, he doesn’t care, he says to himself frowning.

«He is twenty-four years old,» he says unstressed, looking the street. His ears are pointed towards that little boy with shaved head and eyes too big to be called normal.

«Don’t tell anyone, please» he hears hold his breath. For one moment, he turned to look him. Stiles is totally focused on him, his eyes are wide and made clearer by fear, his frenetic hands grip the car seat, he has his lower lip between his teeth. Derek wouldn’t want to see those details.

«Only Cora knows it, please» his voice is break and Derek feels a bit sorry to see him in that way.

«He is twenty-four years old, Stiles.»

«And he wants me» he murmurs suddenly lowering his eyes, as if to admit to being wanted was a good reason to throw himself into the arms of someone.

«Can you not tell anyone?» he asks again, his eyes are shiny, he is on the verge of hysterics and Derek cannot help but nods.

«Be careful,» he tells him softly, not stop watching him, Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and Derek feels uncomfortable.

He remembers his firs experiences with men, at the college. There was the frenzy, the desire to discover and uncover, the first approaches towards something different from what he has always had and seen.

«Thank you» Stiles is disarming for his sincerity.

Derek lets him on front of the house almost cursing. Stiles gets out without saying a words, he is convinced that this was just an interlude to the stagnation oh their relationship, a breath of fresh air to the indifference that has enveloped them.

Stiles is right, even Derek looks him with an anxiety more strand, at the Moon Side, when he goes out drinking with Boyd and Erica.

He breathes a sigh of relief, months later, when an evening he sees Stiles kissing Heather, a blond girl of his age while Jordan smiles at Breaden as he had never done, at the counter.

It is a moment when Stiles crosses his eyes. He gives him a small nod to greet him and an then he kisses the girl, later Derek will discover the she has taken his virginity.

Derek still dazed at him, he greets Stiles with a shot of tequila in his hand and the taste of starting on the lips, when the boy doesn’t see.

He is going to New York and believes that he will not came back soon, just for the Christmas holidays to deliver his presents.

In the end, he raises his glass to the sky in a salute to the taste of sadness. In the end, he is sadly glad that Stiles gave him a straight.


End file.
